The Alliance Games
This is the 12th episode of Total Drama Underdogs. It Aired on the 28th of March 2014. The contestants moan Sky leaving and Jo's and Sadie's raviey reach a breaking point. They also do a simple challenge. Plots The episodes begins with Sierra in the confessional talking about who are the fan favirotes of the show. She also stated how this is by far the fairest she ever made it. Trent was in the lead! followed by her, then Jo. Zoey and Sadie where at the bottom Owen was the wild card. Meanwhile Sadie was considering drooping Trent and also gaining Zoey so Jo would be left with no one. Jo and Zoey Diceads they need an Allie. Zoey was thinking of Trent since he just won the last two challenges. Jo isn't so sure and thinks it is a treat and he should vote him off. Sierra trying to get the wildcard on her side offers Owen an all original allainice. Owen isn't so sure, Sierra then comes up with a different idea and the two of them just from an allainice by themselfs. When Chris is introducing the challenge Sadie goes up to Zoey. She tells her that Jo is calling all the shots and that she should just works with her. When Sadie sees Jo coming she backs away. Jo knows Sadie was up to something and talks to Zoey about it. Zoey tells the truth and they deciads that Sadie needs to go today. Sadie meanwhile thinking that an underdogs season shouldn't have someone like Jo in it she really ties to get Trent to vote her off. This happens the Ethire challenge Inorging Trent and making them lose. Trent doesn't know if he should really be with Sadie anymore. Sierra seeing this and trying to win tells Sadie that Trent is plaing on Backstabing her, since Sierra and Owen wants the treat out right away. Zoey ends up winning the challenge. Jo cherrs her on. Zoey is the first to vote and Jo is the last one. Right before Jo votes Owen talks her into voiting Trent with them. Trent ends up getting five votes but in a twist Trent uses the idol. That would make Trent the only votes that's count and it was for Sadie. Sadie then takes the taxi of shame arngily. Trivia *This marks the third time the Idol is used. **Unlike the other two times Trent would have left without it, compared to Scott who won the challenge and used it on Anne Maria who was in a tie with Dakota. Also Lindsay used it to save her's best friend Bridgette and ended up going herself. *In the majority of the episode the people where spit in twos. Zoey and Jo, Sadie and Trent, and Finally Owen and Sierra. *This marks the the least amount of times Sierra used her phone in the season, only using it once. *This marks the first time Sierra, Owen, and Trent outranks Sadie **Also Jo and Zoey to but this was there first season with Sadie's. Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:TDU Episodes